babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Gedit
| discontinued = | latest release version = | latest release date = | latest preview version = | latest preview date = | frequently updated = | status = | programming language = C, Python | operating system = Kros-plätform | language = Mùltileŋgueijol | genre = Tekst editā | license = GNU General Public License | website = }} or ) is the default text editor of the GNOME desktop environment and part of the GNOME Core Applications. Designed as a general purpose text editor, gedit emphasizes simplicity and ease of use. It includes tools for editing source code and structured text such as markup languages. |'gedit'-wa tekst editā für GNOME desktop environmènt, Mac OS X en Microsoft Windows. |'gedit'是一个GNOME桌面环境下兼容UTF-8的文本编辑器。它简单易用，有良好的语法高亮，对中文支持很好，支持包括GB2312、GBK在内的多种字符编码。gedit是一款自由软件。 }} Features // 特点 , seen here running on Windows 8]] for various program code and text markup formats. gedit also has GUI tabs for editing multiple files. Tabs can be moved between various windows by the user. It can edit remote files using GVFS (GnomeVFS is now deprecated) libraries. It supports a full undo and redo system as well as search and replace. Other typical code oriented features include line numbering, bracket matching, text wrapping, current line highlighting, automatic indentation and automatic file backup.[http://www.freesoftwaremagazine.com/columns/gedit_powerful_underrated_text_editor_everybody "gedit: a powerful, underrated text editor for everybody", Free Software Magazine] 15 February 2008 | |gedit包含语法高亮和标签编辑多个文件的功能。利用GNOME VFS库，它还可以编辑远程文件。它支持完整的恢复和重做系统以及查找和替换。 }} | |它还支持包括多语言拼写检查和一个灵活的插件系统，可以动态地添加新特性。例如snippets和外部程序的整合。 }} }} | |gedit还包括一些小特性，包括行号显示，括号匹配，文本自动换行，自動完成, 代碼折疊，批次縮排，批次註解，嵌入式終端，当前行高亮以及自动文件备份。 }} | | }} | | }} , gedit can be turned into a full-screen writing program. }} Architecture Being part of the GNOME Core Applications gedit 3 uses the GTK+ 3.0 and GNOME 3.0 libraries. The GNOME integration includes drag and drop to and from GNOME Files. gedit uses the GNOME help system for documentation. It also uses virtual file system and GNOME printing framework. In December 2008, gedit binaries were made available for Mac OS X and Microsoft Windows. Päkeijs $ sudo apt-get install gedit Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following extra packages will be installed: * gedit-common * gir1.2-gtksource-3.0 * gir1.2-peas-1.0 * libgtksourceview-3.0-1 * libgtksourceview-3.0-common * libpeas-1.0-0 * libpeas-common * libzeitgeist-2.0-0 * python-zeitgeist * zeitgeist * zeitgeist-core * zeitgeist-datahub Suggested packages: * gedit-plugins The following NEW packages will be installed: # gedit # gedit-common # gir1.2-gtksource-3.0 # gir1.2-peas-1.0 # libgtksourceview-3.0-1 # libgtksourceview-3.0-common # libpeas-1.0-0 # libpeas-common # libzeitgeist-2.0-0 # python-zeitgeist # zeitgeist # zeitgeist-core # zeitgeist-datahub 0 upgraded, 13 newly installed, 0 to remove and 36 not upgraded. Need to get 1,332 kB of archives. After this operation, 10.8 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libgtksourceview-3.0-common all 3.10.2-0ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libgtksourceview-3.0-1 amd64 3.10.2-0ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libpeas-common all 1.8.1-2ubuntu2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libpeas-1.0-0 amd64 1.8.1-2ubuntu2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libzeitgeist-2.0-0 amd64 0.9.14-0ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main gedit-common all 3.10.4-0ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main gir1.2-peas-1.0 amd64 1.8.1-2ubuntu2 B #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main gedit amd64 3.10.4-0ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main gir1.2-gtksource-3.0 amd64 3.10.2-0ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main python-zeitgeist all 0.9.14-0ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main zeitgeist-core amd64 0.9.14-0ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main zeitgeist-datahub amd64 0.9.14-0ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main zeitgeist all 0.9.14-0ubuntu4 B Fetched 1,332 kB in 5s (231 kB/s) (Reading database ... 267481 files and directories currently installed.) Instoling Selecting previously unselected package libgtksourceview-3.0-common. Preparing to unpack .../libgtksourceview-3.0-common_3.10.2-0ubuntu1_all.deb ... Unpacking libgtksourceview-3.0-common (3.10.2-0ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgtksourceview-3.0-1:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libgtksourceview-3.0-1_3.10.2-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libgtksourceview-3.0-1:amd64 (3.10.2-0ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libpeas-common. Preparing to unpack .../libpeas-common_1.8.1-2ubuntu2_all.deb ... Unpacking libpeas-common (1.8.1-2ubuntu2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libpeas-1.0-0. Preparing to unpack .../libpeas-1.0-0_1.8.1-2ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libpeas-1.0-0 (1.8.1-2ubuntu2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libzeitgeist-2.0-0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libzeitgeist-2.0-0_0.9.14-0ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libzeitgeist-2.0-0:amd64 (0.9.14-0ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package gedit-common. Preparing to unpack .../gedit-common_3.10.4-0ubuntu4_all.deb ... Unpacking gedit-common (3.10.4-0ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package gir1.2-peas-1.0. Preparing to unpack .../gir1.2-peas-1.0_1.8.1-2ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking gir1.2-peas-1.0 (1.8.1-2ubuntu2) ... Selecting previously unselected package gedit. Preparing to unpack .../gedit_3.10.4-0ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking gedit (3.10.4-0ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package gir1.2-gtksource-3.0. Preparing to unpack .../gir1.2-gtksource-3.0_3.10.2-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking gir1.2-gtksource-3.0 (3.10.2-0ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-zeitgeist. Preparing to unpack .../python-zeitgeist_0.9.14-0ubuntu4_all.deb ... Unpacking python-zeitgeist (0.9.14-0ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package zeitgeist-core. Preparing to unpack .../zeitgeist-core_0.9.14-0ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking zeitgeist-core (0.9.14-0ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package zeitgeist-datahub. Preparing to unpack .../zeitgeist-datahub_0.9.14-0ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking zeitgeist-datahub (0.9.14-0ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package zeitgeist. Preparing to unpack .../zeitgeist_0.9.14-0ubuntu4_all.deb ... Unpacking zeitgeist (0.9.14-0ubuntu4) ... Prosesiŋ Processing triggers for hicolor-icon-theme (0.13-1) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for gconf2 (3.2.6-0ubuntu2) ... Processing triggers for libglib2.0-0:amd64 (2.40.2-0ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for mime-support (3.54ubuntu1.1) ... Processing triggers for gnome-menus (3.10.1-0ubuntu2) ... Processing triggers for desktop-file-utils (0.22-1ubuntu1) ... Setiŋ Setting up libgtksourceview-3.0-common (3.10.2-0ubuntu1) ... Setting up libgtksourceview-3.0-1:amd64 (3.10.2-0ubuntu1) ... Setting up libpeas-common (1.8.1-2ubuntu2) ... Setting up libpeas-1.0-0 (1.8.1-2ubuntu2) ... Setting up libzeitgeist-2.0-0:amd64 (0.9.14-0ubuntu4) ... Setting up gedit-common (3.10.4-0ubuntu4) ... Setting up gir1.2-peas-1.0 (1.8.1-2ubuntu2) ... Setting up gedit (3.10.4-0ubuntu4) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/gedit to provide /usr/bin/gnome-text-editor (gnome-text-editor) in auto mode Setting up gir1.2-gtksource-3.0 (3.10.2-0ubuntu1) ... Setting up python-zeitgeist (0.9.14-0ubuntu4) ... Setting up zeitgeist-core (0.9.14-0ubuntu4) ... Setting up zeitgeist-datahub (0.9.14-0ubuntu4) ... Setting up zeitgeist (0.9.14-0ubuntu4) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-0ubuntu6.5) ... Plùgins # apt-get install gedit-plugin's' 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * gir1.2-gucharmap-2.90 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # gedit-plugins # gir1.2-gucharmap-2.90 升級 0 個，新安裝 2 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 1,509 kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 4,940 kB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y #下載: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ oneiric/main gir1.2-gucharmap-2.90 amd64 1:3.2.0-0ubuntu1 B #下載: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ oneiric/universe gedit-plugins amd64 3.2.0-0ubuntu1 kB 取得 1,509 kB 用了 4s (307 kB/s) 選取了原先未被選取的套件 gir1.2-gucharmap-2.90。 （正在讀取資料庫 ... 267557 files and directories currently installed.) 正在解開 gir1.2-gucharmap-2.90 （從 .../gir1.2-gucharmap-2.90_1%3a3.2.0-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 gedit-plugins。 正在解開 gedit-plugins （從 .../gedit-plugins_3.2.0-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 正在進行 libglib2.0-0:i386 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 libglib2.0-0 的觸發程式 ... 正在設定 gir1.2-gucharmap-2.90 (1:3.2.0-0ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 gedit-plugins (3.2.0-0ubuntu1) ... Si osou *List of text editors/文本编辑器列表 *Comparison of text editors/文本编辑器比较 Riförènses Ikstörnol lingks * gedit主页 * * Gedit for Windows * * Gedit for Windows Category:GNOME Category:文本编辑器 Category:GNOME Core Applications Category:Text editors that use GTK+ Category:Free software programmed in C Category:Free software programmed in Python Category:Linux text editors Category:Unix text editors Category:Free text editors Category:OS X text editors Category:Windows text editors Category:Notepad replacements Category:Software using the GPL license Category:GNOME Category:GTK+ Category:Linux text editors Category:Unix text editors Category:Free text editors Category:Free software programmed in C Category:Free software programmed in Python Category:Mac OS X text editors Category:Windows text editors Category:Notepad replacements